Bunny Blanc
Bunny Blanc – córka Białego Królika z książki Alicja w Krainie Czarów. Opowiada się po stronie Royalsów, ponieważ jest przekonana, że należy podążać wszelkimi możliwymi ścieżkami w swoim życiu. Przez pewien czas była uwięziona w Krainie Czarów zanim wraz z Alistairem Wonderland nie przedostała się do Ever After High. Bunny jest zachwycona tym, że to właśnie ona ma możliwość rozpoczęcia całej opowieści o Krainie Czarów, co odziedziczyła po swoim ojcu. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich poprzednich Białych Królików, dziewczynie zawsze udaje się dotrzeć na czas, gdziekolwiek zmierza. Po rozpoczęciu nauki w Ever After High Bunny czerpie jak najwięcej z nowego doświadczenia, dlatego też zapisała się do kilku szkolnych klubów. Wcześniej uczyła się w Wonderland High. Osobowość Bunny jest nieśmiałą i inteligentną dziewczyną. Dziewczyna jest bardzo nerwowa jeśli chodzi o samodzielne rozwiązywanie problemów, dlatego w podobnych sytuacjach prosi swoich przyjaciół o pomoc. Bunny jest dojrzała i skromna. Może sprawiać wrażenie introwertyczki, jednak tak naprawdę dziewczyna woli trzymać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Bunny, jako następny Biały Królik, potrafi w dowolnej chwili przemienić się w postać małego króliczka. Wygląd Bunny jest dziewczyną o sięgających ramion prostych białych włosach. Grzywka opada postaci na czoło natomiast czubek jej głowy ozdobiony jest opaską z króliczymi uszami i małym kapeluszem. Skóra dziewczyny jest jasnoróżowa, oczy - turkusowe a brwi - brązowe. Baśń Alicja w Krainie Czarów – (oryginalny tytuł) Przygody Alicji w Krainie Czarów (ang. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) – utwór angielskiego wykładowcy matematyki Charlesa Lutwidge'a Dodgsona (pseudonim Lewis Carroll) opublikowany 4 lipca 1865. Dosłownie angielski tytuł znaczy Przygody Alicji w Krainie Dziwów, jednak pierwsi polscy tłumacze oddali Wonderland jako Krainę Czarów, choć w całej książce nie ma o czarach ani słowa. Książka zachowuje absurdalną logikę snu, jest wypełniona satyrycznymi aluzjami do przyjaciół i wrogów Dodgsona, parodiami szkolnych wierszyków, których uczyły się w XIX wieku brytyjskie dzieci, zawiera także odniesienia lingwistyczne i matematyczne. Postać Białego Królika (w oryginale Marcowy Zając, lub też Szarak bez Piątej Klepki) jest jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych charakterów - obok Szalonego Kapelusznika, Królowej Kier, Kota z Cheshire i samej Alicji. Relacje Rodzina Bunny jest córką Białego Królika z książki Alicja w Krainie Czarów. Przyjaciele Bunny przyjaźni się z pozostałymi uczniami pochodzącymi z Krainy Czarów - Madeline Hatter, Kitty Cheshire, Alistairem Wonderland oraz Lizzie Hearts. Mimo to dziewczyna jest w najbliższych relacjach z ostatnią dwójką. Niewykluczone, że Bunny ma dobry kontakt również z Faybelle Thorn, ponieważ ta jest jej współlokatorką. Miłość Bunny jest skrycie zakochana w Alistairze Wonderlandzie, jednak wydaje się jej, że widzi on w niej jedynie przyjaciółkę. Zwierzak Nie wiadomo, czy Bunny posiada jakiegoś zwierzaka. Lalki Basic Bunny.jpg|Lalka Bunny_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: maj 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: CDH57 W tej serii włosy Bunny sięgają do ramion dziewczyny, a jej grzywka jest prosta. Czubek głowy lalki został ozdobione czarną opaską z kapeluszem tego samego koloru oraz białymi uszami królika. Bunny ubrana jest w czarną koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem, na której znajduje się kamizelka w ukośne czarno-biało pasy, obszyta białym futerkiem. Szyja dziewczyny ozdobiona jest fioletowym krawatem, zaś obie jej dłonie - czarnymi rękawiczkami z białymi falbankami. Bunny ubrana jest także w jasnozieloną spódniczkę, na której znajduje się wzór złożony z białych zegarków. Całość wykończona jest falbanką w różowo-czarno-białą kratę. Buty dziewczyny to biało-czarne kozaki, ozdobione białym pomponem w kształcie ogonka królika oraz obcasem przypominającym klepsydrę. Do lalki dołączono złotą torebkę w kształcie starodawnego kieszonkowego zegarka oraz pamiętnik. Carnival Date Bunny_CD_doll.png|Lalka Bunny_CD_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Carnival Date' * Wydanie: luty 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Ciekawostki * Bunny ''to po angielsku ''króliczek. * Blanc przetłumaczone z francuskiego oznacza biały. * Ulubiony kolor Bunny to seledynowy. Meta timeline * 8 lipca 2013: Wnioski Mattela o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Bunny Lapin. * 6 lutego 2014: Wnioski Mattela o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Bunny White. * 7 maja 2014: Wnioski Mattela o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Bunny Blanc. * 1 stycznia 2015: Zdjęcie pierwszej lalki Bunny zostaje pokazane w internecie. * styczeń 2015: Bunny zostaje wspomniana w pamiętniku Kitty Cheshire z serii Basic. * 6 lutego 2015: Bunny Blanc debiutuje w odcinku specjalnym Święto Baśniowiosny. * 26 lutego 2015: Oficjalny art Bunny zostaje ujawniony. * 26 lutego 2015: Profil dziewczyny zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Ever After High. * maj 2015: Pierwsza lalka Bunny zostaje wydana w ramach linii Basic. * maj 2015: Wpisy z pamiętnika Bunny zostają ujawnione. Galeria Galeria webisodów Bunny2.jpg Alistar_Bunny.png Alistar_Bunny2.png Alistar_Bunny3.png Alistar_Bunny4.png Wonderlandians.png Alistar_Bunny_web.jpg Bunny_Lizzie.png Briar_Bunny_Darling.png ZK.png CE40-d5UUAAHEHW.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Ever-After-High-Dragon-Games-trailer-ever-after-high-39190533-624-313.jpg Tumblr o1q46ahQF11uhbl4lo4 1280.jpg 12063064 158223104522923 145959190 n.jpg tumblr_ntq7lf28Ly1ran4eho1_400.gif Tumblr nvlv0pj7SR1qecnxho1 500.jpg tumblr_ntlpk8kpyv1ran4eho3_250.gif Way_Too_Wonderland_-_reversing_the_curse.jpg E255a330b320e95991b4ae55660502d3.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg Tumblr njkb4udZdH1r006fqo1 r1 500.png The mad hatter and the others by assassins creed1999-d95s8dx.jpg Spring Unsprung - Wonderlandian reunion.jpg B9RccCeCMAAyCZ3.jpg Tumblr ntavraNg8k1t6nf7eo1 400.gif Inne Bunny.jpg Bunny_art.jpg Bunny_CD_doll.png Bunny_CD_art.jpg Photo_Gallery_Bunny_tcm571-200769.png en:Bunny Blanc Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Royalsi Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Lalki 2016 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Carnival Date